Le retour
by Apollo16
Summary: Le frère de Colby revient après trois ans d'absence.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnage de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.**

C'était une matinée ensoleillé à Los Angeles, Colby était assis à son bureau depuis une heure, et terminer des rapports, la semaine avait été mouvementé et les rapports c'étaient empilé sur son bureau maintenant il fallait les terminer où la pile risquait de s'écrouler. Il poussa un profond soupir d'agacement la paperasse était la pire chose de ce travail, il allait se chercher un café quand John le responsable de la sécurité vint le voir.

**Colby :** T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

**John :** Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

Colby était étonné il n'attendait personne.

**Colby :** Qui c'est ?

**John :** Il dit qu'il est ton frère.

Colby le regarda ses yeux rempli d'étonnement, il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis trois ans, et ne savait même pas si il était encore en vie.

**Colby :** Il a dit son nom ?

**John :** Oui, il s'appelle Jason Granger.

**Colby :** T'as une pièce d'identité.

John hocha la tête et lui tendit un passeport, Colby regarda la photo, et aussitôt il sut, malgré les années passé sans le voir, il reconnut son frère.

**Colby :** Il est où ?

John lui indiqua le hall, et Colby y alla, presque en courant, son frère lui avait tellement manqué pendant toutes ces années, un homme se tenait debout, il était châtain aux yeux verts tout comme Colby

**Colby :** Jason ?

Sa voix était hésitante, il ne voulait pas se tromper, il avait eu bien trop de faux espoir pour prendre ce risque.

**Jason :** Content de te voir grand frère.

Colby sourit et l'enlaça, Don arriva pile à ce moment et regarda étonné la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux, Colby n'était pas du genre à montrer le moindre signe d'affection en public, il se racla la gorge et Colby se retourna vivement. Don resta étonné en voyant Jason, la ressemblance entre les deux hommes était frappante.

**Colby :** Don je te présente mon petit frère Jason, Jason c'est mon patron.

**Don :** Enchanté.

**Jason :** Pareil.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

Don emmena son agent un peu à l'écart mais il avait bien remarqué que celui-ci ne quittait pas son frère des yeux.

**Don :** Pourquoi tu nous as jamais dit que tu avais un frère ?

**Colby :** Longue histoire.

Don était habitué à ce que son agent parle peu de lui donc il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

**Don :** D'accord, c'est tranquille aujourd'hui, je te donne ta journée.

**Colby :** C'est vrai ?

**Don :** Dépêche-toi avant que je change d'avis.

Colby n'hésita pas, sans prendre ses affaires il partit avec son frère, trois ans ça en faisait du temps à rattraper, une journée ne suffirait jamais mais c'était déjà ça.

Colby et Jason se promenait tranquillement sur la plage, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, se remémorant des souvenir d'enfance.

**Jason **: Alors qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé pendant ces trois ans ?

**Colby :** Beaucoup de chose, comme tu le sais je n'ai pas fini mon engagement.

**Jason :** Je suis au courant pour la torture.

Colby ne dit rien essayant d'empêcher les flashbacks qui menaçait de le submergeait si il y pensait.

**Colby :** Quand je suis rentré j'ai passé quelques mois à l'hôpital.

**Jason :** Merde, j'aurais dû être là.

Colby : Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Donc à l'hôpital j'ai fait de la rééducation c'est là que j'ai rencontré Katia, un an après on se mariait.

Jason regardait son frère étonné, il n'avait jamais pensé que celui-ci se marierait même si il était très heureux pour lui.

**Jason :** C'est génial.

**Colby :** Oui et ce n'est pas fini, j'ai une fille de six mois, elle s'appelle Swan.

**Jason :** Alors je suis tonton.

**Colby :** On dirait bien.

Jason essayé d'enregistré toutes les informations, il était arrivé plein de chose à son frère, cependant il était heureux pour la plupart c'était des bonnes choses.

**Jason :** Ta femme est au courant pour moi.

**Colby :** Oui et c'est la seule d'ailleurs.

Jason resta silencieux quelques instants.

**Colby :** Ça te dit de rencontrer ta belle-sœur et ta nièce.

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage de Jason.

**Jason :** Bien sûr.


	2. Chapter 2

David venait de revenir au bureau, il avait du récupérer des pièces à conviction pour boucler un dossier, quand il remarqua que son partenaire n'était plus là, il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle de pause mais rien.

**David :** Où est Colby ?

**Don :** Je lui aie donné sa journée.

**David :** Pour quelles raisons ?

**Don :** Son frère est là.

**David :** Colby n'a pas de frère.

**Don :** Apparemment si.

**David :** Pourquoi il ne nous en a jamais parlé ?

**Don :** Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a rien dit.

David repartit à son bureau sans rien dire, il pensait que son partenaire aurait pu lui en parler depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient.

Colby ouvrit la porte de sa maison Jason le suivit à l'intérieur, Katia arriva avec un bébé en pyjama dans les bras.

**Katia :** Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Colby :** Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

**Katia :** Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Colby l'embrassa.

**Colby :** Je sais.

**Katia :** Et tu vas me présenter le monsieur qui est avec toi.

Colby hocha la tête pour quelques instants il avait presque oublié son frère.

**Colby :** Katia je te présente Jason mon frère, Jason c'est Katia ma femme.

Katia lui fit la bise, Colby lui avait dit à propos de Jason, il n'en avait parlé qu'à elle d'ailleurs.

**Katia :** J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Katia avait volontairement utilisé le tutoiement, après tout il faisait partie de la famille.

**Jason :** En bien j'espère.

**Katia :** Oui, la plupart du temps.

Jason sourit et dirigea son regard vers sa nièce.

**Jason :** Elle est super mignonne.

**Colby :** Merci.

**Katia :** Tu veux rester manger.

**Jason :** Je ne veux pas déranger.

**Colby :** Tu rigole petit frère, tu restes.

**Jason :** D'accord.

Swan commençait à s'agiter dans les bras de sa maman signifiant qu'elle aussi voudrait manger.

**Colby :** Je m'en occupe.

Katia lui tendit sa fille et Colby la pris dans ses bras.

**Katia :** Merci.

Colby alla dans la cuisine pour récupérer le biberon avant que Swan se mette vraiment en colère, Katia et Jason le suivirent.

**Jason :** Alors comment exactement vous vous êtes rencontré ?

**Katia :** A l'hôpital j'étais sa kiné pour la rééducation.

**Jason :** Il n'y a pas des règles interdisant que des patients et des docteurs se côtoient en dehors du travail.

**Katia :** Si mais tant que je le faisais travailler on restait discret.

**Jason :** Ça ne m'étonne pas.

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Jason :** On sait tous les deux que tu es toujours resté super discret sur tes relations amoureuses.

**Colby :** Tu peux parler toi.

**Jason :** Je t'en ai toujours parlé.

**Colby :** Oui après que je te tanne pendant une heure.

Katia voyait que ça dégénérait un petit peu.

**Katia :** Stop, on dirait des gamins.

Les deux frères se regardaient en souriant tout ça ne le rappelait que des bons souvenirs quand il était encore une famille, avant que tout arrive.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient Katia avait préparé à manger, et après que Colby est déposé Swan dans son lit pour sa sieste, ils mangèrent tranquillement, la discussion était souvent coupé de dispute de la part des deux frères.


	3. Chapter 3

Le reste de la journée se passa de la même manière, Colby était tellement heureux d'avoir retrouvé son frère qu'il en avait profité toute la journée, mais il savait que demain il devrait retourner au travail et probablement faire face aux nombreuses interrogations de ses collègues.

Le lendemain, Colby entra au bureau avec une certaine appréhension, la personne qui l'inquiétait le plus était son partenaire, il ne savait pas comment celui-ci réagirait. Toute son équipe était en salle de réunion, sa lui faciliterait un peu la tâche il n'aurait pas à répéter plusieurs fois l'histoire de son frère et lui, en dehors de Katia il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, cela faisait partie de son passé et il aurait préféré que ça le reste, il prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser la porte de la pièce. Au son de la porte Don, David et Nikki se retournèrent pour voir Colby.

**Colby :** Je suppose que je vous dois quelques explications.

**David :** Se serait bien.

Le ton de David était sec mais Colby ne fit aucun commentaire sachant très bien que son partenaire était en colère contre lui et le comprenait.

Il réfléchit un peu avant de commencer, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

**Colby :** Mon frère et moi avions une petite sœur, Marie, elle avait quatre ans de moins que moi et deux ans de moins que Ryan. Le jour de son anniversaire on se promenait dans Winchester, on voulait lui offrir quelque chose alors on l'avait emmené pour qu'elle choisisse son cadeau.

Colby fit une pause cette partie de l'histoire était la plus facile la suite serait beaucoup plus difficile.

Don et le reste de l'équipe ne savait pas où il voulait en venir en parlant de sa sœur mais ils ne dirent rien, patientant pour la suite de son récit.

**Colby :** Alors qu'on allait traverser, ma petites sœur était surexcité et ne faisait pas attention, sans nous attendre elle a traversé c'est là qu'un conducteur la renversée.

Colby fit une autre pause, il savait très bien qu'il devait continuer son histoire, son équipe ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait caché l'existence de son frère.

**Colby :** A la mort de ma sœur j'avais dix ans et j'ai tout de suite compris que je ne faisais pas seulement le deuil de ma sœur mais celui de toute ma famille.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Colby :** Ma petite sœur était la préféré de mes parents. Vous savez dans toute les familles on dit qu'il y a un enfant préféré, ma petite sœur l'était, elle avait toujours plus de cadeau, mes parents avaient plus de temps pour elle.

**Nikki :** Ce n'était probablement qu'une impression.

**Colby :** Non, mes parents avaient un lien particulier avec elle, on a jamais su pourquoi, mais Ryan et moi ça ne nous gênait pas qu'elle soit plus chouchouté, c'était notre petite sœur, on l'adorait.

**David :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après la mort de ta sœur ?

**Colby :** La vie a repris son cors mes parent n'étaient plus les mêmes, même si ils tentaient de faire comme si tout allait bien, mais je n'étais pas dupe. Seulement ça a de nouveau dérapé le jour de la mort de mon père.

**David :** Mais c'était un accident non ?

Colby : C'est ce qu'ils ont dit, mais pour moi c'était un suicide il n'y avait aucune trace de freinage, aucune preuve qu'il avait tente d'éviter l'accident. Après ça à la maison ça ne s'est pas arrangé, j'ai dû commencer à travailler pour que l'on s'en sorte. Un an après la mort de mon père ma mère nous annoncé qu'elle avait un cancer et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se soigner, on a tout fait pour essayer de la convaincre mais rien à faire, elle s'est laissé mourir.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec ton frère ?

**Colby :** Je me suis occupé de Ryan, et lorsqu'il a eu 18 ans on s'est tous les deux engagés.

**David :** Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit à propos de ton frère ?

**Colby :** Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais en vous disant quelque chose je risquais de le mettre en danger, il vient tout juste de se désengager, et tant qu'il était là-bas je ne voulais pas prendre de risque pour sa vie.

Don observa son agent il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne disait pas tout.

**Don :** Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

**Colby :** Encore une fois il n'y a rien contre vous, mais depuis la mort de ma sœur mon frère et moi on s'est rapproché et à la fin c'était juste nous deux, je suppose que j'ai un peu de mal à le partager, de plus ça fait trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vue et pendant c'est trois ans je ne savais pas s'il était en vie, en parler rendait ça trop réelle.

**David :** Je comprends.

Colby sourit laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, il avait eu peur de la réaction de son équipe mais finalement tout s'était bien passé.

**Don :** Bon maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, on va pouvoir travailler, deux coureur ont retrouvé un corps sur la plage.

Don pointa du doigt une photo punaisé sur le tableau.

**Colby :** On a une identité ?

**Don :** Oui, Christine Brennan, elle a été poignardée.

**David :** On a quoi d'autre ?

**Don :** Pas grand-chose, on en saura plus quand la légiste aura fini en attendant Colby et David vous allez interroger son mari, Nikki tu continus les recherches.

Tous les agentes partirent de leur côté.


End file.
